Objects have been fabricated using various ‘additive manufacturing’ techniques, commonly known as ‘3D printing’, for some time. Generally, additive manufacturing involves creating a three-dimensional computer model of an object, deriving computer instructions from the model to guide a computer-controlled apparatus to fabricate the object, and operating the computer-controlled apparatus, according to the computer instructions, to selectively fabricate material in successive, planar layers, thereby fabricating the object, such that the geometry of the object corresponds with the computer model.
Whilst known additive manufacturing techniques are able to reliably fabricate objects, they also have a number of disadvantages. For example, when objects are fabricated from planar layers, the layers typically have a weak mechanical connection and/or lack a significant chemical bond between adjacent layers. Due to this weak connection between layers, over time, or if subjected to particular loads or environmental conditions, the layers often separate from each other, known as ‘delamination’. This is not only unsightly and but can also damage the structural integrity of the object, potentially resulting in the object being discarded or requiring repair.
Also, many known additive manufacturing techniques fabricate each layer of the object from a plurality of parallel, straight beads of material. It is therefore also common that when subjected to certain loads, the bond between adjacent beads will shear, further increasing the risk of the object delaminating.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a method or apparatus for fabricating objects having a strong bond between layers and/or beads of material, which is less prone to delamination when compared to prior art approaches. It would also be advantageous to provide a solution that avoids or ameliorates any of the disadvantages present in the prior art or which provides an alternative to the prior art approaches.